Love Is An Open Door
by IrisofParadise
Summary: Norway sends Denmark to get more coffee and decides to clean his house. But when you clean you have to do it style. Listen to music. So he sings and cleans to some of the Frozen soundtrack. May turn into a two shot but I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have this headcannon where Norway sings the songs to Frozen when he's alone and so this was born. I'm so sorry x3 **_

* * *

Norway rubbed his eyes and yawned widely as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee but stopped short when he saw that there was no more coffee. He glared at the coffee ground container as if it was its fault that there was no more coffee before picking up the container and walking into the living room.

He stood in front of his Danish boyfriend and held out the container. "Danmark, quit playing with the cats and get me coffee." Denmark looked up at the container and then to Norway and raised an eyebrow. "I just bought that a week and a half ago. How much coffee do you drink when I'm not here Norge?" The spiky haired man asked jokingly as he stood up and put the cats on the floor.

Norway blushed softly and shook his head, hair curl bouncing slightly. "That's not important! We need more coffee!" He held out the empty container with more force.

Denmark just laughed and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Norway's forehead, causing the Norwegian to flush a slightly darker shade of pink, "Alright, I'll get the coffee." He began to walk to their shared bedroom, "Eh just let me get a shirt on first. Do we need anything else while I'm out?" Denmark pulled out a t-shirt from the closet and slipped it on before turning to face the blue-eyed blonde.

"Bread. And butter. Creamer for the coffee." "Any particular flavor you want?" Norway crossed his arms and looked down at the floor in thought. "Chocolate or vanilla. I don't really care. I just need my coffee." Denmark rolled his eyes but grinned. "I'll be back in a bit then, min kærlighed(_**my love**_)." He pressed a quick soft kiss to Norway's lips then grabbed his keys and walked out of the door.

Norway shook his head before walking back into the kitchen. He threw the empty coffee container away and looked around the kitchen. There were dozens of dishes piled up in the sink from the previous dinner with the other Nordics and a bit of dirt on the floor from everyone walking around with their shoes on.

He turned to look at the living room and sighed. _'Time to get dressed and deal with the day. With no coffee.' _Norway quickly changed out of his pajamas and into some jeans and one of Denmark's smaller t-shirts, grabbing his cellphone and some earbuds before heading back into the living room. _'If I'm going to clean I'm going to at least listen to some music,'_ the blonde thought as he looked through his music. He let his finger hover over a song before finally caving in and tapping it.

He didn't even try to suppress his grin as the music filled his ears and he couldn't help singing along. "The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore!" He began to vacuum and sing along, grinning widely the whole time. "I can't wait to meet everyone," he said as he turned off the vacuum, "What if I meet... the one?! Tonight imagine me gowned and all, fetchingly draped against the wall!" He had unplugged the vacuum and somehow gotten the cord wrapped around him as he spun around and threw himself against the wall next to the pictures hanging up. "The picture of sophisticated grace!~" He twirled the cord and accidentally hit himself in the forehead. He scowled softly and rubbed his forehead. "I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair." He stared at one of the pictures on the wall and blushed softly as he grinned to himself as he stared into Denmark's picture. "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" He shook his head and finished putting the vacuum up. "But then we laugh and and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far."

He smiled warmly to himself as he thought about his and Denmark's first official date together. How nervous he had been, but refusing to admit it, even to himself. How, he hated to admit it, charming Denmark had been. "For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun!" He chuckled as he saw his troll and some pixies fly around the room as he danced around the room. He nodded to the troll as he began to straighten up the pillows on the couch as he continued singing to himself and his small audience.

The Norwegian picked up the blanket and wrapped it around him like a cape. "It's only for today! It's agony to wait! Tell the guards to open up... the gates! The gate!" He quickly folded the deep blue blanket and laid it on the couch, still singing but switching from Anna's lyrics to Elsa's and back again. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my wa- oh drittsekk(_**son of a bitch**_)!" He yelped out as he tripped over the coffee table and onto the floor.

He glared up at the laughing pixies and troll. "Oh shut up. It wasn't that funny!" The pixies just laughed louder. Norway sighed and felt his ears growing warm. "Don't you all have anywhere else to be?" They shook their heads and he sighed.

_~Quick Interlude~_

Denmark pulled out his wallet and whistled to himself as he stood in the check out line at the small convenience store. _'Lukas is definitely not going to run out of coffee soon this time!'_ He thought with a triumphant grin as he stared down at the four containers of coffee.

_~Back with Norway~_

Meanwhile Norway had picked himself off of the floor and was now walking towards the kitchen. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like... I'm the queen." He stood in the kitchen doorway and stared at the dishes with contempt as he continued singing.

He turned the faucet handle and let the water run as he began to wash the dishes. "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" He raised a hand and splashed a few droplets of water off of his fingers and near some of the flying pixies. They shrieked, causing him to laugh a bit. "Turn away and slam the door!"

Norway had his earbuds in and the volume rather loud so he didn't hear the door open or his boyfriend call out, "Norge~ I'm back and I bring coffee! ...four containers of it!" Denmark kicked off his shoes and tilted his head as he heard Norway singing. "Do you have your fairy friends here again?" The tall Dane slowly made his way towards the kitchen and nearly dropped the grocery bags as he saw Norway wiping off the counter tops. He quickly placed the bags on the floor and pulled out his cellphone and began to video record his boyfriend. _'Revenge for my __The Little Mermaid__ phase I had!'_ Denmark thought with a smirk.

"Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!~ Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!" Norway turned to his pixies and stuck his tongue out childishly. "Here I stand!" He stomped his foot down and spun in a circle, not noticing his boyfriend in the doorway trying not to burst out laughing. "And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!" He ran and slide across the floor, his socks helping him to slide across the floor, his back to the doorway still.

He picked up the broom and began to sweep the floor, Denmark trying to stay out of sight but still be able to video tape the dancing and singing Norwegian. "My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!" Norway threw the dust, dirt, and any food crumbs he had managed to sweep up away, still singing. "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" He threw the broom back into its spot. "Let it go! Let it go!" He ran his hands through his already not too neat hair, accidentally knocking his Nordic cross clip out of his hair, bangs now all in his face. "And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!"

Denmark tried to smother his laughter as Norway continued to strut around the kitchen, somehow still not noticing his boyfriend. "Here I stand," another stomp just for effect from Norway, "in the light of day!" He threw his arms up in the air and smiled cheekily to his pixies. "Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." The Norwegian crossed his arms and bowed slightly with a confident smirk to his laughing magical friends. He rolled his navy blue eyes as Nisse laughed the loudest.

Norway chuckled to himself as the next song began to play in his ears. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Denmark grinned and stopped the video recording and said at the same time as Norway, "I love crazy!"

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you." Norway gestured to no one, his pixies squealing and laughing as they saw Denmark come up behind Norway and pull an earbud out of the shorter man's ear. "I was thinking the same thing!"

Norway paled then blushed scarlet as he felt Denmark press his chest to his back and sing into his ear. "'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue," he turned Norway so they were facing each other.

The Norwegian man covered his face in embarrassment. "Oh come on Lukey~ don't stop now~ But with you!~" Denmark pulled the earbuds out of Norway's phone and wrapped an arm around Norway's lower back to hold him closer. "I found my place~"

"I see your face," Norway softly sang out, blushing brightly still. Denmark leaned down so his forehead was touching Norway's. "And it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open door!" Denmark twirled Norway around, Norway smiling softly again.

The couple began to do a type of waltz around the newly cleaned kitchen. "I mean it's crazy..." "What?" Denmark chuckled, "We finish each other's-" "Sandwiches!" Norway yelled out, grinning widely. Denmark burst into laughter and held Norway closer. "That's what I was gonna say!"

Norway began to lead Denmark into the living room. "I've never met someone-" They sang out together, "Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation!"

Denmark held Norway's hands, "You-"

Norway kissed the back of Denmark's hands softly, "And I-"

Denmark kissed the tip of Norway's nose, "Were-"

Norway felt his face warm up and just prayed for the blush to go away, "Just-"

"Meant to be!" They sang out together, holding each other tightly before melting into a kiss. They broke apart after a bit and softly sang out, "Love is open door~"

Denmark grinned cheekily, "Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" He held onto Norway's hands tighter. Norway chuckled and leaned up to give his boyfriend a quick peck. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

The couple burst into laughter and Denmark picked up Norway, the Norwegian wrapping his legs around the Dane's waist, and Denmark walked backwards until he felt the backs of his legs hit the couch and he plopped down. "Well that was fun," Denmark said, brushing Norway's bangs from his deep blue eyes.

Norway scoffed. "How long were you standing there?" Denmark grinned and winked. "Long enough, kærlighed(_**love**_). You sing _Let It Go_ so beautifully!" Norway groaned and buried his face into Denmark's neck. "I hate you." Denmark laughed loudly. "No you don't! You love me~ we just sang a song about it! Remember?~" The Dane teased.

Norway flushed and groaned. "Jeg elsker dig(_**I love you**_)," Norway mumbled in Danish. Denmark hummed happily. "Jeg elsker deg også," he responded in Norwegian. "But again, don't ever make fun of me when I sing to _The Little Mermaid_." Norway grinned, "No promises. Hey," He sat up, "where are the groceries?"

"Oh no the butter!" Denmark quickly stood up, nearly causing Norway to crash into the floor. Norway rolled his eyes but smiled warmly. '_Stupid Mathias. My stupid Dane though._'

* * *

_**A/N: So how was it? I'm thinking about writing another chapter to this where they watch The Little Mermaid and Denmark sings all of the songs to that movie to Norway. For anyone reading French Kiss, I've got half of the next chapter written but I'm a procrastinator and I'm sorry! Please forgive me. **_


	2. The Dancing and The Dreaming

Denmark grinned to himself as he heard the front door slam shut, signaling the arrival of Norway. The tall Dane placed the still wet plate onto the drying rack and turned the sink off, the drying cloth thrown haphazardly onto the counter top. He stopped short at the doorway leading to the living room and stared worriedly at Norway who was laying on his back, an arm thrown over the upper half of his face. The Norwegian's lips were pressed firmly together and he clenched and unclenched his fist rhythmically.

Denmark padded over to the smaller Norwegian and crouched down so that he was now beside his boyfriends head. "Do you want to talk about it, Lukas?" He asked quietly, reaching out to stroke some of the blonde strands from Norway's forehead.

Norway shook his head and just pursed his lips more tightly. Denmark withdrew his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He was half tempted to pester the Norwegian until said Norwegian told him what was bothering him but knew that that would just stress out the blonde, and so the Dane just nodded even though Norway still had his arm covering his eyes. Denmark was also willing to bet that Norway also had his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

The spiky haired Dane leaned forward until crossed arms rested on the couch right next to Norway's head and Denmark rested his chin on his arms. "I'll listen if you want to though. You know that, right?" He quietly offered. Norway sighed but nodded. The Dane slowly closed his eyes and began to hum quietly. Norway rolled his eyes but kept himself still.

The Norwegian nearly flung out his arm in surprise as Denmark once again reached out to stroke his hair, now whistling. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning." He pressed a soft kiss to the Norwegian's temple. "And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me." Denmark leaned back now. "No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey," the blonde man slowly stood up, running a hand through his messy hair, "If you will promise me your heart and love."

Denmark bit his lower lip as he stared worriedly at his lover. He hated for the Norwegian to be upset and would do anything to make him happy, just as he knew Norway would do anything to make him happy even if the Norwegian didn't always know how to show his love for the loud Dane.

Norway slowly let out a quiet sigh and rubbed at his eyes. "And love me for eternity..." He slowly sat up and opened his eyes to look at Denmark. Denmark grinned widely as he saw Norway looking more like himself. Norway couldn't help but smile back at his boyfriend as he continued, "My dearest one, my darling dear your mighty words astound me."

Denmark chuckled and rolled his eyes as he leaned closer to Norway and booped his nose. "But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me," Norway continued with a slight frown as he went cross eyed to look at Denmark's finger on the tip of his nose.

The Dane reached for Norway's hands and pulled him up with a laugh and, "But I would bring you rings of gold!" Norway stole a glance to the shinning rings on their left ring fingers and smiled warmly. "I'd even sing you poetry!" "Oh please spare me, elskling!" Norway laughed out as Denmark began to lead him in a sloppy waltz across the living room. "And I would keep you from all harm!" Denmark spun the Norwegian with a loud laugh. "If you would stay beside me!" Norway was pulled close to Denmark and the couple stood chest to chest.

Norway flushed slightly and leaned his head against Denmark's chest. He listened to the Dane's slightly rushed heart beat. "I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry," he rolled his eyes but grinned as Denmark let out another loud laugh and a, "God I hope not!" Norway grasped Denmark's left hand between both of his. "I only want your hand to hold," the Norwegian sang softly as he traced the gold band on the Dane's finger.

Denmark pressed a tender kiss to the top of Norway's head and held the smaller man tighter, one arm on the small of the blonde's back. "I only want you near me."

Denmark began to lead Norway into a quick and sloppy waltz again, laughing as Norway stepped on his foot and nearly caused for him to fall onto the shorter blonde. "To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold," the couple sang out together loudly, laughing as they spun 'round and 'round in the living room, "for the dancing and the dreaming!" The spiky haired nation picked Norway up around his waist and spun in a circle, still holding the laughing man. "Through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love beside me!" Norway was placed back on the ground and Denmark continued to lead them in their messy dance.

The couple began to sing the lyrics quicker and quicker, laughs growing louder until they could barely get the words out. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas! With ne'er fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life! If you will marry me!"

Denmark squealed, a manly squeal mind you, as he lost his balance and fell, pulling Norway down on top of him with an 'oomf!' from them both. Norway flushed slightly and the two stopped laughing long enough to gaze into the others eyes before bursting into laughter again. Norway pressed quick, open mouthed kisses to Denmark's lips and cheeks and nose and back to the Dane's mouth before pressing his forehead to Denmark's.

The Dane grinned widely and hugged Norway close. "So... long day?" He whispered softly.

Norway shrugged and leaned up, supporting his weight on his arms that he now had on either side of Denmark's head. "It's better now," Norway responded just as quietly.

Denmark nodded and grinned, reaching up to pull Norway back to him. The two shared a sweet kiss and when they parted Denmark whispered lovingly, "Jeg elsker deg," in Norwegian.

Norway smiled warmly and booped Denmark's nose with his own. "Jeg elsker også dig," he answered back in Danish.

* * *

_**A/N: I have this headcanon that the nations will tell each other how much they love each other or something in the others language. Ex: Denmark saying he loves Norway in Norwegian and Norway saying it back in Danish. It's just another way of saying how much they care for each other. I'm just romantic at heart I suppose. I loved this song so freaking much in How To Train Your Dragon 2! I thought it was just the cutest song and after listening to it again I couldn't get the thought of Denmark and Norway singing it out of my head and just had to write it. I'm going to write more fluff with them to The Little Mermaid eventually! I promise!**_


End file.
